Half Light
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Penat dengan semua masalah yang dihadapinya, Midorima Shintarou memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri dengan berlibur. Diluar dugaan, liburan yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah membuat nyawanya hampir melayang. AU. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Half Light_**

 ** _Summary :_** Penat dengan semua masalah yang dihadapinya, Midorima Shintarou berniat untuk menenangkan diri dengan berlibur. Diluar dugaan, liburan yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah membuat nyawanya hampir melayang.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** AU. OOC. Rated just in case. Mature Theme but No Lemon. Enjoy reading :)

 **A/N :** gift fic untuk kakakku tersayang, Bellz. Hope you like it :)

* * *

 ** _Shinjuku, Tokyo_**

"Kau yakin akan pergi?" Aomine bertanya sekali lagi saat Midorima mengepak barang-barangnya. Pria berkacamata itu baru saja selesai memasukkan beberapa bajunya kedalam koper hitam yang cukup besar. Dan kini tengah mengepak beberapa buku kedalam kardus berukuran kecil yang telah disiapkannya diatas meja.

"Iya" Midorima menjawab singkat. Wajahnya terlihat muram. Dia sedang dirundung masalah yang cukup pelik dalam kariernya sebagai musisi. Midorima Shintarou adalah seorang pianis berbakat yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk musik klasik. Terlahir ditengah-tengah keluarga musisi klasik membuat Midorima sangat mencintai piano dan musik klasik sejak masih usia kanak-kanak.

Namun baru-baru ini sebuah masalah muncul. Miracle Orchestra, grup elit orkestra tempat ia bernaung, menginginkan sebuah revolusi dan mengharuskan para musisinya untuk tak sekedar bermain di jalur musik klasik, tapi juga berani mengeksplor kemampuan mereka di jalur musik modern seperti pop, rock dan sebagainya.

Perubahan memang bagus tapi hal itu berbeda bagi Midorima yang berpikiran konservatif dan teguh pada pendiriannya. Bagi Midorima, musik klasik bertahan hingga saat ini karena keberadaan orkestra dan kalau mereka malah memilih untuk banting setir ke jalur musik modern, maka tak pelak lagi, kepunahan musik klasik hanya tinggal menghitung waktu. Karena hal itulah, Midorima dan beberapa orang penting di Miracle Orchestra berseteru panas.

"Berapa lama?" Aomine bertanya lagi seraya ikut membantu membereskan barang-barang Midorima. Dia terlihat mengkhawatirkan Midorima. Pria berkulit gelap itu cukup mengerti kalau sahabatnya itu sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit. Beberapa waktu lalu, Midorima pun sempat berselisih dengan keluarganya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin agak lama. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku" Midorima menghela napas sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Aomine hanya mengangguk paham. Dia tak ingin terlalu memaksa Midorima. Berteman cukup lama dengan pria bersurai hijau itu, membuat Aomine cukup mengerti kalau Midorima lebih suka tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain bahkan kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah selesai mengemas barang-barang Midorima. Hanya sebuah koper besar dan dua kardus kecil yang kebanyakan berisi buku. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Midorima pun keluar dari apartemennya membawa koper dan tas kecilnya, diikuti Aomine yang membantu membawakan kardus kecilnya. Mereka menaruhnya dibagasi taksi yang sudah siap mengantar Midorima ke stasiun.

"Kabari aku kalau kau sudah tiba disana" kata Aomine seraya melakukan toast dengan Midorima yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka.

"Pasti" sahut Midorima lantas masuk kedalam taksi.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Perfektur Akita_**

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat Midorima mengendarai mobil yang ia sewa, menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil di pinggir hutan tak jauh dari Danau Tazawa. Dia sengaja memilih tempat yang terpencil, jauh dari keramaian, untuk menenangkan diri. Bukan ingin menghindar dari masalah, tapi dia butuh udara segar agar dia bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah yang akhir-akhir ini menimpanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia tiba di pekarangan sebuah pondok kecil yang berada tak jauh dari pinggir hutan. Midorima lantas memarkir mobilnya di pekarangan yang letaknya tepat disamping pondok itu. Pondok itu merupakan satu-satunya rumah yang berada di jalan itu, terletak tak jauh dari Danau Tazawa dan memiliki pemandangan danau dan hutan yang sangat indah.

Midorima merogoh saku mantelnya mencari sebuah kunci lantas membuka pintu pondok yang terbuat dari kayu yang solid. Dia menyalakan saklar lampu yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk, mengamati keadaan sejenak. Pondok itu lumayan besar dan cukup terawat untuk sebuah pondok tak berpenghuni. Pemiliknya sengaja menyewakan pondok itu untuk orang-orang yang ingin berlibur atau mengasingkan diri dari hiruk pikuk dunia.

Suasana diluar pondok pun sangat asri dengan pemandangan indah danau Tazawa, pohon momiji dan pohon sakura yang tumbuh mengelilingi danau itu. Sang pemilik pondok juga menyewakan sebuah perahu motor kecil yang bisa digunakan untuk mengarungi danau dan menikmati kejernihan airnya. Pantas biayanya jadi lebih mahal, batin Midorima saat melihat perahu motor yang tertambat di dermaga kecil yang dibangun khusus oleh pemilik pondok.

Midorima meletakkan kopernya di kamar, mengeluarkan beberapa bajunya dan menatanya di lemari. Pondok itu memiliki dua kamar tidur tapi Midorima memilih kamar utama yang ukurannya lebih besar karena menghadap langsung ke arah danau. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat matanya menangkap sebuah pijaran cahaya kecil yang muncul dari sebuah bukit di seberang danau. Cahayanya agak redup dan tidak terlalu jelas karena tertutup kabut.

"Mungkin ada rumah lain disana" dia menyimpulkan. Ia memilih tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi hal-hal lain, kariernya, keluarganya dan istrinya. Midorima pun memilih untuk menyegarkan hati dan pikirannya dengan berendam air panas di _bathtube_. Setelah mandi dan dengan hanya mengenakan celana piyamanya, Midorima bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak ramen instan sebagai menu makan malamnya. "Ahh! Aku lupa!" katanya saat teringat kalau dia belum mengabari Aomine.

"Aku sudah sampai" Midorima berkata cepat tanpa basa-basi saat Aomine baru saja mengangkat teleponnya pada dering ketiga.

"Yokatta. Bagaimana disana?" tanya Aomine diujung telepon.

"Pemandangannya indah sekali disini. Kau memilih tempat yang tepat"

"Benar kan?! Aku yakin kau pasti suka. Bersenang-senanglah disana"

"Oke. Thanks" Midorima menutup teleponnya. Dia berpikir ingin menghubungi Satsuki juga tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

Midorima memilih memakan ramennya di kamar sambil menikmati pemandangan danau dimalam hari. Cahaya yang tadi ia lihat mulai terlihat lebih terang saat langit sudah gelap. Cahaya itu agak membuatnya penasaran, karena tadi di kota, beberapa warga disana bilang tidak ada yang tinggal di sekitar pondoknya.

"Tapi sebagian dari mereka juga tidak yakin sih. Mungkin mereka salah dan memang ada yang tinggal disana" pikirnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Midorima berniat menyelesaikan beberapa gubahannya pada beberapa karya Bach yang rencananya akan dia mainkan pada konser tunggalnya saat musim gugur nanti. Dia pun mengambil laptopnya dan mengeluarkan buku partitur nya dari dalam tas. Selembar foto terbang keluar dari dalam buku itu. Foto dirinya bersama Satsuki, istrinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan istrinya.

Alasan Midorima pergi yang paling utama adalah karena ia sedang menghadapi masalah yang cukup rumit dengan istrinya. Midorima sangat mencintai wanita cantik bersurai peach itu bahkan memujanya. Dia akan menuruti semua keinginan Satsuki meski kadang berlebihan. Tapi beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Satsuki mulai berubah. Dia mulai sering marah-marah dan cemburu tanpa alasan. Dia menjadi sering keluar rumah tanpa mengabarinya. Dan saat Midorima menegurnya, dia malah balik memarahi Midorima yang menurutnya terlalu ikut campur urusannya.

Parahnya, orangtuanya dan juga orangtua Satsuki malah membela istrinya dan menganggap Midorima lah yang menelantarkan istrinya karena terlalu larut dengan kehidupannya sebagai seorang pianis.

"Mungkin memang aku yang salah" Midorima berkata lirih. Dia agak menyesal sudah mengajukan surat tuntutan cerai pada wanita yang sudah dinikahinya selama tiga tahun itu.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Keesokan paginya_**

Midorima membawa kameranya dan bergegas menuju dok kecil disamping pondoknya. Dia akan mengunjungi bukit kecil tempat cahaya itu terlihat kemarin. Hanya memastikan saja, batinnya. Dia pun melepaskan tali pengekang perahu dari tempatnya kemudian mengendarainya menuju bukit itu.

Pemandangan Danau Tazawa dari dekat lebih menakjubkan lagi. Airnya sangat jernih dengan pemandangan beragam ikan yang sedang berenang dibawah permukaan. Pohon momiji pun sedang bermekaran, membuat pemandangan disekitar danau itu pun berubah menjadi berwarna jingga keemasan yang cantik.

Semakin dekat, Midorima bisa melihat sebuah pondok lain di bukit itu. Perkiraannya tepat. Memang ada rumah lain didekat pondoknya. Midorima pun menambatkan perahunya dibawah dok yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah itu.

Dia menyematkan tali pengekang perahunya dengan kuat kemudian berjalan menuju rumah. Rumah itu sedikit lebih besar dari pondoknya. Bukit itu terpisah dari daratan seperti sebuah pulau kecil dan rumah itu menjadi satu-satunya rumah di bukit itu. Bukit itu pun cukup luas, dengan hamparan rerumputan yang luas dan ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan.

Midorima memotret pemandangan disekitar rumah itu beberapa kali sambil berdecak kagum karena keindahan pemandangan disekitarnya. Harusnya aku menyewa pondok yang ini saja, batinnya.

"Ohayougozaimasu " sebuah suara menyapa Midorima dari belakang. Dia agak terkejut ketika menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita yang telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"O-ohayogozaimasu " jawabnya sambil tertunduk malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memotret rumah seseorang tanpa izin. Midorima mengamati wanita itu dari sudut matanya. Seorang wanita yang mungkin berusia lebih muda darinya. Anenhya, ia memakai gaun panjang era abad Pertengahan Eropa berwarna putih dan berenda sangat unik. Wanita itu juga membentuk gaya rambutnya seperti gaya rambut wanita bangsawan pada jaman itu. "Siapa wanita ini? Kenapa memakai baju seperti itu?" Midorima bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan disini, Tuan?" wanita itu bertanya dengan bahasa formal.

"Maaf. Saya hanya sedang jalan-jalan disekitar danau dan menemukan tempat ini. Maafkan saya bila mengganggu Anda" Midorima meminta maaf dengan bahasa yang formal juga. Wanita itu tersenyum. Seketika itu pula, Midorima langsung terpesona dengan senyuman wanita itu. Sangat tulus dan menawan. Midorima sedikit kagum karena wanita itu tersenyum seperti itu pada orang asing seperti dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pemandangan disini memang sangat indah" katanya dengan ramah seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau dan menikmati keindahannya.

"Dia cantik sekali" batin Midorima. "Oh Tuhan! Maafkan aku! Tidak seharusnya aku tertarik pada wanita lain" Midorima memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Ah~ Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Aku dari Tokyo" Midorima memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Namaku Isabelle. Aku tahu namaku aneh untuk nama orang Jepang. Tapi memang

begitulah adanya" wanita itu berkata dengan ramah. Keduanya pun tersenyum. Midorima merasa senang karena wanita itu ternyata orang yang ramah. Mereka pun berjalan-jalan disekitar bukit itu sambil mengobrol. Sikap ramah dan juga rasa keingintahuan Isabelle yang alami membuat Midorima merasa nyaman berada didekatnya meski baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu mengunjungi Danau Tazawa ini, Midorima-san?" tanya Isabelle ketika wanita itu mengajak Midorima masuk ke rumahnya. Mereka duduk di teras depan rumah sambil menikmati pemandangan. Isabelle menyajikan segelas ocha panas dan beberapa kue kering untuk menjamu Midorima.

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Shintarou"

"Hai. Gomen nasai. Maksudku Shintarou" Isabelle meminta maaf. Midorima malah jadi tidak enak membuat Isabelle jadi merasa bersalah seperti itu.

"Aku sedang berlibur disini. Aku menyewa pondok diseberang sana" Midorima menunjuk ke arah pondoknya. Isabelle menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk pria berkacamat itu.

"Ah~ sou desu ka. Jarang ada orang yang menyewa pondok milik keluarga Takao disaat-saat seperti ini" kata Isabelle ketika melihat pondok yang dimaksud Midorima yang merupakan milik keluarga Takao yang memang untuk disewakan. Midorima mengangguk seraya menyesap ocha nya. Dia memang datang kesini bukan pada musim liburan tapi untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau sudah lama tinggal disini?" tanya Midorima sambil memandang ke sekeliling. Rumah itu cukup sederhana. Perabotannya terlihat sudah usang, tapi wanita itu sepertinya sangat telaten merawat rumahnya. Meskipun terlihat tua, tapi rumah itu cukup bersih dan nyaman.

"Ya. Sejak aku menikah dengan suamiku. Kami membangun rumah ini sesuai dengan keinginan kami. Rumah ini merupakan rumah impian kami" Isabelle tersenyum saat menceritakannya. Terlihat sekali kalau wanita itu sangat bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Tiba-tiba Midorima merasa iri dengan Isabelle.

"Dimana suamimu sekarang? Aku merasa tidak enak berada disini" Midorima merasa dirinya agak lancang bertamu ke rumah seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami sementara suaminya sedang pergi. Dia tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman yang mungkin bisa membuat pernikahan Isabelle berantakan. Dia tidak ingin menambah masalahnya lagi.

"Dia sudah meninggal beberapa waktu lalu" Isabelle menjawab sedih. Matanya sedikit berair seperti hendak menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa-apa" belum sempat Midorima menyelesaikannya, Isabelle memotong kalimatnya. Dia tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Midorima jadi merasa iba padanya. "Wanita semuda ini harus menanggung kesedihan yang mendalam karena suaminya meninggal" batin Midorima. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Isabelle saat ini juga.

"Aku memakai gaun ini setiap pagi untuk mengenang suamiku. Dia sangat senang saat aku mengenakannya. Ini merupakan gaun pengantinku" sekali lagi Isabelle terlihat bahagia saat bercerita tentang suaminya. Dan sekali lagi Midorima merasa iri dan berharap Satsuki bisa seperti Isabelle.

"Kau terlihat cantik saat mengenakan gaun itu" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Midorima tanpa disadarinya. Dia pun bertingkah kikuk setelahnya. Isabelle tertawa kecil melihat sikap Midorima yang salah tingkah.

"Domoarigatou. Anda juga terlihat tampan" katanya sambil tersenyum. Midorima ikut tersenyum. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi Midorima selalu merasa terpesona dengan senyuman Isabelle. Seakan senyumannya bisa menghipnotisnya dan menimbulkan sengatan-sengatan aneh disekujur tubuhnya.

"Eh~ terimakasih" Midorima menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya agak bersemu merah karena Isabelle memuji dirinya.

"Ah~ sudah sore, aku harus pulang" ujar pria itu ketika melihat arlojinya kemudian dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Isabelle mengantar Midorima hingga ke dermaga kecil tempat Midorima menambatkan perahu motornya tadi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku berkeliling. Hari ini aku senang sekali"

"Sama-sama. Anda bisa datang lagi kesini kapan saja. Datang saja kerumahku"

"Aku pasti datang lagi. Terima kasih sekali lagi" Midorima pun menyalakan mesin perahu motornya. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Isabelle kemudian mengarahkan perahunya kembali ke pondoknya.

 **xoxoxo**

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Hampir setiap hari Midorima mengunjungi Isabelle. Kadang di pagi hari atau setelah tengah hari. Biasanya mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar bukit, memancing di danau atau mengobrol seharian di teras rumah. Mereka selalu punya bahan obrolan yang menyenangkan. Isabelle sering menceritakan tentang danau Tazawa, legendanya, kebiasaan masyarakat disekitarnya dan lainnya.

" Kau tahu~ ada legenda tentang seorang putri yang menjadi naga di danau ini" suatu hari Isabelle mulai bercerita saat mereka tengah mengobrol di teras belakang rumah sambil menikmati pemandangan pohon momiji yang bersemi indah di sekeliling danau.

"Benarkah?! Seperti apa ceritanya?" tanya Midorima penasaran.

"Dahulu kala, ada seorang putri yang bernama Tatsuko. Dia mendambakan kecantikan yang abadi. Kemudian dia berdoa kepada Buddha dan Buddha mengabulkannya dengan syarat dia harus meminum air yang berada di tengah gunung. Tapi setelah meminumnya ia malah semakin merasa haus dan dirinya pun berubah menjadi naga. Setelah menyesali perbuatannya, ia pun menceburkan diri ke danau Tazawa dan hidup sebagai naga didanau ini"

"Kasihan sekali"

"Aku rasa tidak. Dia terlalu tamak dan Buddha memberikan balasannya. Tidak ada keabadian selain hanya milik Tuhan" kata Isabelle dengan mantap. Midorima terperangah dengan kalimat Isabelle tadi. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu padanya. Tapi saat ini, didepannya seorang wanita yang baru saja ia kenal mengatakan kalimat yang indah tentang Tuhan.

Giliran Midorima yang kemudian menceritakan tentang tempat tinggalnya di Tokyo dan tentang pekerjaannya. Isabelle tampak tertarik karena dia belum pernah mengunjungi Tokyo. Wanita itu juga kelihatan kagum dengan pekerjaan Midorima sebagai seorang pianis yang menurutnya keren.

"Wah~ aku ingin mengunjungi Tokyo suatu hari nanti" Isabelle terlihat senang saat Midorima menceritakan tentang Tokyo dan segala hiruk pikuknya, khususnya Shinjuku, tempat tinggalnya yang selalu terlihat sibuk siang dan malam.

"Kau harus mengunjunginya kapan-kapan. Aku jamin, kau tidak akan menyesal. Aku akan menemanimu berkeliling nanti" sahut Midorima sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku akan pergi bila sudah siap. Aku masih ingin berada disini, entah sampai kapan" kesenduan kembali terlihat diwajah cantik Isabelle. Dia kembali teringat suaminya. Tanpa sadar, Midorima mengalungkan lengannya kebahu wanita itu dan mengarahkan kepala Isabelle ke dadanya. Wanita itu pun tidak menolak. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya didada Midorima.

Agak lama mereka berdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Isabelle melepaskan lengan Midorima dari bahunya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku" wanita itu tersenyum lirih.

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah lancang memelukmu" Midorima terlihat menyesal dengan sikapnya tadi. Tak seharusnya ia memeluk seorang wanita asing padahal dirinya masih berstatus suami orang.

"Tidak apa-apa" Isabelle tidak menganggap Midorima telah bersikap lancang. Dia malah merasa lega karena mempunyai sandaran setelah sekian lama. Mereka masih terdiam beberapa saat, tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian Midorima membelai pipi wanita itu, membuatnya menoleh ke arah Midorima. Pria itu menatap Isabelle lekat-lekat lantas mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Isabelle mendorong pelan Midorima saat pria itu menciumnya, membuat sang pianis merasa semakin bersalah karena melakukan hal konyol dengan menciumnya tanpa izin. Diluar dugaan, Isabelle kemudian mencium Midorima tanpa ragu.

Keduanya berciuman dengan lembut dan hangat tanpa merasa kikuk sedikit pun. Ciuman mereka pun semakin dalam dan panas saat Midorima membimbing Isabelle hingga ke kamar tidur wanita itu. keduanya masih berciuman saat melewati ruang-ruang di rumah Isabelle hingga ke kamarnya. Mereka berbaring ditempat tidur, masih berciuman sambil melepaskan pakaian masing-masing.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" tanya Midorima saat melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka berhenti sejenak, napas mereka tak beraturan karena intensitas ciuman yang begitu dalam dan tanpa jeda. Isabelle menatap mata hijau Midorima yang berkilau seperti permata jade. Entah apa yang sudah merasukinya hingga ia tidak keberatan Midorima menyentuhnya dan dirinya telah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan dihadapinya.

"Aku yakin" Isabelle mendesah sambil menggigit bibirnya.

 **xoxoxo**

Keduanya terbangun saat hari sudah malam. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka tidur setelah melakukannya beberapa kali. Isabelle menyandarkan kepalanya didada Midorima. Keduanya berbaring sambil berpelukan. Pakaian mereka bertebaran disekitar tempat tidur. Hanya selimut tebal berwarna putih dengan motif dedaunan yang membalut tubuh mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini padamu" sekali lagi Midorima merasa bersalah pada Isabelle karena telah menyentuh wanita itu padahal ia adalah pria yang sudah menikah meski sekarang dalam proses bercerai. Tetap saja menurutnya tidak pantas. Dia telah mengkhianati Satsuki dengan meniduri wanita lain. Perbuatannya tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Aku sudah menikah " katanya lagi. Isabelle diam saja tampak tidak terkejut dengan pengakuan Midorima.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan karena masalahku" Midorima mengelus kepala Isabelle dengan lembut kemudian menciumnya dengan hidung dan bibirnya. Meresapi aroma tubuh wanita itu yang telah mampu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa kok" Isabelle menjawab pelan. Dia menatap Midorima sambil tersenyum, memainkan rambut hijau Midorima dengan jemarinya yang halus. Mengagumi ketampanan pria itu, khususnya matanya.

Isabelle sangat menyukai mata hijau jade yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Dia sangat senang saat Midorima menatapnya seperti itu. Mata yang memancarkan kesedihan dan keputusasaan itu malah semakin membuatnya ingin selalu berada disamping Midorima.

"Tinggalah disini hingga besok pagi" pinta Isabelle sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria itu lebih dekat, bergelung manja layaknya seekor kucing yang ingin dibelai, membuat keduanya semakin merasakan keintiman mereka.

"Tentu" Midorima mengecup kening wanita itu, beralih ke hidungnya, kemudian pipinya dan mereka pun kembali berciuman dengan bergairah.

"Aaa~ kau mengenal Nakatani-san yang memiliki toko ikan di kota?" tanya Midorima sangat bibir mereka terpaut beberapa senti untuk mengambil napas.

"Ya. Tentu. Kenapa?" Isabelle memandang pria itu sedikit kebingungan karena tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang orang lain.

"Dia mengajak warga kota untuk minum sake bersama besok siang. Kau mau datang? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti"

"Aku akan datang. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku" Isabelle tersenyum kemudian mencium leher Midorima tidak sabaran karena dirinya mulai kembali bergairah.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu di rumah Nakatani-san besok siang" dengan senang hati Midorima menyambut ciuman wanita cantik itu dan mereka kembali bercengkrama, menikmati masa-masa intim mereka walau hanya sesaat.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Keesokan harinya._**

Midorima kembali memikirkan Isabelle. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Senyuman manisnya, tutur katanya yang lembut dan sopan, tatapannya yang menyejukkan, dan kecantikannya yang alami. Dirinya bagai dimantrai oleh pesona kecantikan wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Argh! Tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku sudah menikah" Midorima memaki dirinya sendiri. Dia kesal pada dirinya yang mulai jatuh cinta pada Isabelle padahal ia dan Satsuki belum bercerai. Tapi, berada didekat Isabelle membuatnya merasa hidup kembali. Perasaan yang sudah lama hilang, bahkan sebelum konfliknya didalam rumah tangganya muncul.

Midorima melihat arlojinya. Hampir pukul 11 siang. Dia pun membereskan bukunya dan menyimpannya di laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia memasukkan kembali laptopnya di tempatnya, meraih mantelnya kemudian bergegas keluar rumah. Pria itu memandang ke arah rumah Isabelle saat ia berada di doknya. Dia pun berpikir untuk menjemput Isabelle dan pergi ke rumah Tuan Nakatani bersama.

Midorima mengarahkan perahu motornya ke bukit tempat rumah Isabelle. Dahinya berkerut saat mendapati perahu motor Isabelle tidak berada di doknya.

"Mungkin ia sudah pergi duluan" gumamnya kemudian mengubah haluan perahunya menuju kota Semboku. Beberapa warga sudah memenuhi rumah dan pekarangan milik keluarga Nakatani. Ada beberapa bangku panjang dan meja panjang yang berada ditengahnya.

Cuaca siang itu cukup cerah. Midorima menyapa beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Mereka cukup ramah padanya meski dirinya hanya turis. Bahkan Tuan Nakatani cukup berbaik hati mengundangnya untuk minum sake. Jarang ada orang yang datang kesini pada saat seperti ini, begitu alasan yang dikemukakan sang pemilik toko ikan.

"Midorima-kun, selamat datang " Nyonya Nakatani menyambut Midorima dengan ramah dan mempersilakannya duduk.

"Terima kasih " balas Midorima dengan sopan. Dia duduk agak menjauh dari keramaian warga. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling mencari sosok Isabelle, tapi dia tidak melihat sosok wanita itu dimana pun.

Waktu semakin berlalu. Sudah hampir satu jam, Midorima berada dirumah Tuan Nakatani tapi Isabelle tak kunjung datang. Wajahnya mulai terlihat cemas.

"Midorima-kun, kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Tuan Nakatani saat ia menghampiri Midorima yang sedang duduk di pojok teras depan yang menghadap danau. Pria berusia enam puluh tahunan itu memperhatikan Midorima yang sejak tadi memisahkan diri dari keramaian warga.

"Hai. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang disini"

"Hontouni?! Siapa? Temanmu?" pria tua itu tampak terkejut.

"Iya. Tapi dia tinggal disini. Mungkin Anda mengenalnya"

"Sejak lahir aku tinggal disini. Aku pasti mengenalnya. Siapa namanya?"

"Isabelle" seketika saat Midorima menyebutkan nama itu, keriuhan warga yang berada disekitarnya mendadak hening. Mereka menoleh kearah Midorima dan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, seolah pria bersurai hijau lumut itu baru saja mengatakan kalau dia melihat UFO. Tuan Nakatani pun tampak kaget saat Midorima menyebutkan nama Isabelle.

"Isabelle?" pria tua itu mengulangi nama yang disebutkan Midorima.

"Iya. Anda mengenalnya?" Midorima bersikap agak kikuk lantaran dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian karena menyebutkan nama Isabelle. _Apa yang salah dengan nama itu? Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti aku ini orang aneh?_

"Aku mengenalnya. Begitu pula hampir seluruh warga kota ini. Tapi…" Tuan Nakatani tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah memandang Midorima dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Tapi apa?"

"Isabelle sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N :** Re-write dari fanfic saya berjudul **_Constanta_**. Terinspirasi dari film suspense **_Half Light_** yang dibintangi oleh **_Demi Moore_** :) SKS dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini, but feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Half Light**_

 ** _Summary :_** Penat dengan semua masalah yang dihadapinya, Midorima Shintarou berniat untuk menenangkan diri dengan berlibur. Diluar dugaan, liburan yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah membuat nyawanya hampir melayang.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** AU. OOC parah. Rated just in case. No Lemon. Enjoy reading :)

* * *

"Isabelle sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu"

Midorima sangat terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pemilik toko ikan tadi. Dia hampir menjatuhkan gelas sakenya dari tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku bersamanya beberapa hari ini. Dia tidak mungkin sudah meninggal. Anda pasti salah" wajah Midorima berubah pucat. Beberapa hari ini, ia bersama Isabelle. Mengobrol bersamanya, memancing di danau bersama bahkan tidur dengan wanita itu. "Isabelle tidak mungkin sudah meninggal" batin Midorima

"Tapi dia memang sudah meninggal. Aku yang menaburkan abunya di danau Tazawa" Tuan Nakatani tidak terlihat berbohong. Begitu pula dengan seluruh warga kota. Mereka malah memandang Midorima seakan dirinya hanya sedang berhalusinasi tentang Isabelle.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia nyata! Isabelle itu nyata!" Midorima setengah berteriak. Dirinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Isabelle itu hanya halusinasinya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat nyata. Midorima sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Dia memegang tangan wanita itu, memeluknya, menciumnya, menyentuhnya, semuanya nyata! Dia yakin dengan seluruh akal sehatnya kalau Isabelle itu nyata!

"Seperti apa Isabelle-mu itu?" Nyonya Nakatani berusaha bersikap realistis. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang mengaku bernama Isabelle pada Midorima.

"Dia tinggal di bukit di seberang danau. Rambutnya hitam, tapi dia selalu mengikatnya. Dia sering memakai gaun panjang berwarna putih. Gaun ala Eropa jaman dulu, yah seperti itulah" Midorima menuturkan cirri-ciri Isabelle sambil masih berusaha mengatasi perasaan shocknya.

"Dan dia memang Isabelle " Nyonya Nakatani menutup mulut setelah mengatakannya, terlihat shock saat Midorima menjelaskan ciri-ciri Isabelle.

"Kalau Anda tidak percaya, mari ikut aku!" Midorima memberi usul. Pria itu berniat mengajak Tuan Nakatani ke rumah Isabelle. "Dia pasti percaya bila dia melihat langsung" pikir Midorima.

"Baiklah" Pria tua itu menyetujui usul Midorima. Keduanya pun bergegas menuju dok kecil kemudian mengendarai perahu motor milik Midorima menuju rumah Isabelle. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di bukit itu. Midorima menambatkan perahunya dengan sekedarnya. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi wanita itu. _Isabelle, siapa kau sebenarnya?!_

Mereka menghampiri rumah Isabelle yang terlihat sepi. Tidak ada keberadaan wanita itu dimanapun. Tirai-tirai rumah itu tertutup rapat. Midorima mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia pun memutar kenop pintu, bola matanya membesar ketika mengetahui pintunya tidak terkunci.

Keadaan didalam rumah pun gelap gulita. Midorima mencoba menyalakan saklar lampu namun nihil. Listrik di rumah itu mati. Tuan Nakatani membuka beberapa tirai agar cahaya matahari masuk menerangi rumah itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Midorima dengan keadaan di rumah itu. Semua perabotan ditutupi kain besar berwarna putih. Tidak seperti saat ia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Semakin ia menyusuri ruangan-ruangan di rumah itu, dia seperti masuk kedalam rumah tak berpenghuni. Rumah ini berbeda 180 derajat, padahal baru tadi pagi ia tinggalkan.

"Tidak mungkin!" Midorima masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tuan Nakatani berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari kayu yang berada di ruang tengah. Dia menyibakkan kain penutupnya sedikit kemudian membuka laci pertama lemari itu, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci tersebut, sebuah bingkai foto usang, lantas memperlihatkan pada Midorima.

"Ini Isabelle" katanya dengan ekspresi sedih. Midorima melihat foto di bingkai itu. Foto seorang wanita dengan memakai gaun putih panjang era abad pertengahan Eropa yang sedang berdiri dengan pose menyamping. Wanita itu tersenyum dan tampak bahagia.

" Iya. Isabelle-ku juga seperti dia" Midorima berkata lirih. Senyuman itu, gaun itu, tatanan rambut itu sama persis dengan Isabelle saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Isabelle meninggal 10 tahun lalu. Kami menemukan jenazahnya tenggelam di dasar danau tak jauh dari bukit ini dengan keadaan kakinya yang terikat pada sebuah jangkar besar. Kami pikir dia bunuh diri karena beberapa hari sebelum jenazahnya ditemukan, suaminya melaporkan kalau dia hilang" Tuan Nakatani mulai menceritakan masa lalu Isabelle.

"Tapi Isabelle tidak mungkin bunuh diri. Aku dan istriku sangat mengenalnya. Dia wanita yang sangat ramah dan periang. Beberapa minggu sebelum kejadian itu, kami memergoki suaminya berselingkuh dengan sahabat Isabelle sendiri, Rin. Aku ingin mengatakannya pada Isabelle, tapi istriku melarangnya. Dia tidak ingin Isabelle menjadi sedih karena suaminya berselingkuh. Isabelle sangat mencintai suaminya" Tuan Nakatani melanjutkan ceritanya. Midorima mendengarkan dengan seksama, tangannya menggenggam bingkai foto itu dengan erat.

"Iya. Dia sangat mencintai suaminya" lirih Midorima. Dia tidak menyangka nasib Isabelle berakhir tragis seperti itu.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih menganggap kalau Isabelle tidak bunuh diri. Dia pasti dibunuh. Entah oleh siapa, tapi dugaanku dia dibunuh oleh suaminya sendiri yang tidak bisa menceraikan Isabelle karena ingin menikahi Rin. Tapi itu hanya dugaanku. Kasus ini pun ditutup dengan kesimpulan Isabelle bunuh diri"

"Lalu dimana suaminya sekarang?"

"Beberapa bulan setelah kematian Isabelle, suaminya meninggalkan rumah ini dan pergi keluar kota bersama Rin. Tapi keduanya mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan meninggal"

"Isabelle pasti tidak memaafkan mereka" kata Midorima. Tuan Nakatani mengangguk setuju.

"Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang, rumah ini kosong. Beberapa turis yang menyewa pondokmu mengaku melihat cahaya dari rumah ini saat malam. Beberapa dari mereka juga mengaku pernah melihat seorang wanita memakai gaun putih panjang ala Eropa sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah ini saat mereka berkeliling di danau dengan perahu" ujar pria tua itu, membuat Midorima merinding seketika. _Mungkinkah Isabelle hanya arwah gentayangan?_

"Tapi aku mengobrol dengannya, berjabat tangan dengannya. Dia terlihat nyata. Aku tidak mungkin berhalusinasi!" Midorima masih bersikeras. Bila bukan Isabelle yang bersamanya, lalu siapa? Tidak mungkin orang lain karena wajah mereka sangat mirip dan sangat mengenal rumah dan bukit ini, bahkan keluarga Takao yang menyewakan pondoknya pada Midorima.

"Aku tidak tahu. Buktinya dia tidak berada disini kan?!" Tuan Nakatani masih memandangnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Jadi maksudmu aku bertemu dengan arwah gentayangan?" tanya Midorima. Pria tua itu menatap Midorima lekat-lekat, dia tak ingin meragukan cerita Midorima tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan.

 **xoxoxo**

Sudah dua hari sejak Tuan Nakatani menceritakan semuanya, Midorima sama sekali tidak keluar dari pondoknya. Dia hanya duduk sambil memandangi rumah Isabelle. Midorima berharap bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu meski wanita itu mendatanginya dengan melayang di udara seperti hantu. Tapi didalam hati kecil Midorima, dia yakin Isabelle itu nyata.

Dia pernah membaca tentang hantu dan semacamnya, tapi Isabelle yang ditemuinya benar-benar seperti seorang manusia. Tubuhnya hangat, hingga saat ini pun Midorima masih bisa merasakan detak jantung wanita itu seperti saat mereka tidur berpelukan. Merasakan kehangatan wanita itu saat mereka bersatu. Hal itu nyata!

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin arwah gentayangan. Dia nyata. Aku yakin itu" Midorima meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia lantas meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon Aomine. Dia ingin menceritakan tentang Isabelle kepada sahabatnya itu dan berharap Aomine bisa memberinya pemikiran yang cukup logis karena hampir seluruh warga kota menganggapnya sedang berhalusinasi.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi" Aomine tidak bisa dihubungi. Midorima mencobanya beberapa kali lagi namun jawabannya sama.

"Kemana dia?" Midorima menggerutu. Dia berpikir akan menghubungi Kise, tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena Kise pun tidak tahu keberadaannya saat ini atau tentang liburannya kali ini. Dia hanya mengatakan tujuannya pada Aomine.

Dia bahkan merahasiakan tentang kepergiannya dari istrinya dan keluarganya. Midorima ingin menyendiri dan menenangkan diri dari masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. Tapi, dia malah mengalami hal aneh dengan seorang wanita misterius nan mempesona bernama Isabelle.

Malam pun tiba, Midorima mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berniat akan pulang ke Tokyo besok pagi. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebingkai foto yang tergeletak di kasurnya. Foto Isabelle. Dia meminta izin kepada Tuan Nakatani untuk menyimpan foto wanita itu. Wanita yang telah membuatnya merasa hidup kembali walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah mati. Midorima duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil memandangi foto itu. _Cantik sekali. Aku harap kau memang nyata, Isabelle._

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terlihat dari rumah Isabelle. Anehnya kali ini cahaya itu berkedip-kedip seperti sandi Morse. Awalnya Midorima tidak menyadarinya. Hingga ia yakin kalau cahaya itu membentuk sandi Morse "HELP" berarti tolong. Tanpa pikir panjang, Midorima pun langsung keluar dari pondoknya dan bergegas menuju doknya, mengarahkan perahunya ke rumah Isabelle.

Seperti tertarik oleh kekuatan magis, Midorima tidak peduli dengan kegelapan dan keheningan di bukit itu. Dia tetap menuju ke rumah Isabelle yang kini terang benderang. _"Mungkin Isabelle butuh pertolongan. Mungkin_ _dia_ _sedang ketakutan sekarang"_ pikirannya dipenuhi oleh beragam spekulasi tentang wanita itu. Dia sepertinya lupa kalau Isabelle sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun sebelum dirinya datang ke tempat ini. Sang pianis itu mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Dia tiba di depan rumah, memutar kenop pintu perlahan. Rumah itu tidak terkunci. Beberapa lampu menyala, padahal tadi siang dia tidak bisa menyalakannya satupun. Keadaan rumah pun sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Isabelle dirumah itu. Tiba-tiba…

"Bukkkk!" sebuah benda keras menghantam kepala Midorima dari belakang. Midorima langsung jatuh tersungkur tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah kubilang dia akan datang" kata Satsuki yang muncul dari belakang tubuh Aomine. Pria berkulit gelap itu baru saja memukul kepala Midorima dengan sebatang balok kayu yang cukup berat. Satsuki masuk ke rumah kemudian mematikan semua lampu sementara Aomine menyeret tubuh Midorima keluar rumah. Keduanya membawa Midorima hingga ke dok dan meletakkan tubuhnya ke perahu motor milik Isabelle.

Aomine mengikat kaki Midorima dengan tali yang sangat kuat pada sebuah jangkar besar sementara Satsuki menyalakan perahu motor dan mengendarainya memutar ke arah belakang bukit dan rumah itu.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Aomine. Dia agak tak yakin dengan rencana dadakan Satsuki ini.

"Tentu saja" Satsuki menjawab mantap. Mereka pun tiba di sebuah sudut kecil antara bukit itu dengan sebuah batu besar. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Midorima sudah sadarkan diri sejak tadi. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih sakit akibat hantaman tadi. Tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau sahabat baiknya dan istrinya kini sedang berada didepannya, berusaha membunuhnya.

"A-apa ya-ng ka-kalian la-lakukan?" Midorima berusaha bangkit meski kepalanya sakit. Tapi ia tidak berdaya karena tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat. Aomine dan Satsuki tersentak kaget melihat Midorima yang telah siuman.

"Seharusnya kau pukul lebih keras" Satsuki mengomeli Aomine.

"Aku sudah memukulnya cukup keras!" kata Aomine. Dia pun buru-buru melemparkan jangkar kedalam danau. Jangkar itu meluncur dengan cepat ke dasar danau dan menarik tubuh Midorima kedalam air. Perahu agak miring ketika tubuh Midorima mulai tercebur kedalam danau. Midorima panik, ia berusaha berpegangan pada pinggiran perahu hingga perahu itu kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi Satsuki buru-buru melepaskan pegangan tangan Midorima.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Midorima. Air matanya menitik dari ujung matanya. Dia tidak percaya, istrinya berkomplot dengan Aomine-sahabatnya sendiri untuk menghabisi nyawanya.

"Maafkan aku Shintarou. Tapi kau harus mati!" Satsuki mendorong tubuh Midorima dengan kuat hingga pegangan Midorima terlepas dan masuk kedalam air. Jangkar itu menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat kemudian berhenti setelah mencapai dasar danau.

Seluruh tubuhnya sudah berada didalam air, dia berusaha berenang keatas tapi tali itu mengikat kakinya dengan kuat. Midorima masih bisa mendengar suara perahu motor Satsuki dan Aomine yang meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan ia yang mungkin akan mati tenggelam sebentar lagi.

Tenaga Midorima makin melemah. Dia hampir kehabisan napas. Dia pun menghentikan usahanya melepaskan diri. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kembali pada Isabelle.

"Jadi seperti inilah yang kau alami?!" batin Midorima. Dia tidak menyangka akan mengalami nasib seperti Isabelle yang dikhianati oleh pasangan hidupnya dan sahabatnya sendiri. Midorima memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah benar-benar kehabisan napas. _Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati, Isabelle!_

Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah gerakan didekatnya, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan..

"Isabelle!" serunya dalam hati saat sosok Isabelle kini berada didepannya. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai dengan indah, pantulan cahaya bulan di permukaan danau sedikit memberi penerangan didalam air. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Midorima berusaha memberikan pernapasan bantuan. Setelah itu, Isabelle bergerak kearah kaki Midorima yang terikat dijangkar kemudian memotong talinya.

Meski sudah diberi pernapasan bantuan, tapi keadaan Midorima semakin melemah karena dia sudah berada didalam air cukup lama. Midorima pun tak sadarkan diri. Isabelle berenang ke atas permukaan danau sambil memegangi tubuh Midorima. Dia terus berenang hingga ke tepi danau tak jauh dari dok rumahnya. Dia menyeret tubuh Midorima hingga menjauhi permukaan danau.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti akan tetap membunuhnya" katanya lantas memberikan pernapasan bantuan pada Midorima lagi.

"Kumohon bertahanlah" katanya sambil terus memberikan pernapasan bantuan pada Midorima tapi pria itu tidak kunjung siuman. Detak jantungnya kian melemah.

"Kumohon bangunlah!" air matanya mulai menetes dari ujung matanya saat Midorima tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dengan segenap hatinya, dia tidak ingin Midorima mati.

"Kumohon! Shintarou, bangunlah!" Isabelle berteriak pelan. Lalu, ada gerakan pelan dari Midorima. Pria itu batuk perlahan berusaha mengeluarkan air dari tenggorokannya. Dia mulai membuka matanya, dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok Isabelle berada disampingnya sekarang.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ada kelegaan yang luar biasa dari nada suara Isabelle saat Midorima akhirnya sadarkan diri. Dia pun memeluk pria itu.

"Aku tahu kau nyata. Aku yakin kau nyata" ujar Midorima sambil memegang wajah Isabelle. Kini dia makin yakin kalau Isabelle benar-benar nyata. Wanita itu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi Isabelle tidak memakai gaun seperti yang biasa ia pakai. Saat ini, dia memakai jaket kulit dan celana panjang kulit serta membiarkan rambutnya terurai hingga pinggang.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang" dia berbisik ditelinga Midorima. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah botol beling kecil berbentuk pipa bulat dan panjang. Dia mengocok botol itu beberapa kali kemudian membuka tutupnya lantas mengarahkannya ke hidung Midorima. Saat Midorima menghirup aroma dari cairan yang berada di botol itu, dia pun kembali tak sadarkan diri.

 **xoxoxo**

Midorima membuka matanya perlahan. Dia memandang ke sekeliling. Butuh beberapa menit sampai ia benar-benar yakin kalau dia sudah berada di kamarnya di pondoknya. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela sedikit menyilaukan matanya. Dia menarik selimutnya dan berusaha melindungi diri dari silaunya sinar matahari.

"Ah~ kau sudah bangun rupanya" Nyonya Nakatani masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa sebuah nampan kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja kecil disebelah tempat tidur Midorima. Semangkuk mie soba yang hangat, semangkuk nasi dan sepiring salad serta secangkir ocha panas. Aromanya membuat selera makan Midorima muncul. Dia memang merasa lapar karena semalam dia tidak makan malam. Nyonya Nakatani membantunya untuk duduk.

"Arigatogozaimasu" Midorima tersenyum lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Nyonya Nakatani sambil menyerahkan nampan itu kepada Midorima lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Lebih baik. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" samar-samar Midorima ingat bahwa semalam dia datang ke rumah Isabelle karena cahaya lampu bersandi Morse. Kemudian Aomine menyerangnya. Satsuki juga ada disitu. Mereka berencana membunuh dirinya dengan cara mengikatkan dirinya pada sebuah jangkar dan menenggelamkannya. Lalu Isabelle menyelamatkan dirinya dan membawanya keluar dari danau.

"Kami melihat ada asap dari bukit itu. Kami takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, makanya kami langsung menuju kesana. Saat sampai disana, kami menemukan kau yang sedang pingsan tak jauh dari perahu motormu yang terbakar" Nyonya Nakatani menjelaskan kembali peristiwa tadi malam.

"Dimana Isabelle?" Midorima menanyakan wanita itu. Nyonya Nakatani kembali memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tidak ada siapa pun disana. Hanya kau seorang" katanya. Midorima tahu Nyonya Nakatani pasti akan berkata seperti itu. Dia pun memilih diam, tak ingin bersikeras dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya tadi malam. Isabelle benar-benar nyata dan wanita itu telah menolongnya tapi tidak akan ada yang percaya padanya. Midorima pun hanya menyimpan kenyataan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Makan dan beristirahatlah" Nyonya Nakatani kemudian meninggalkan Midorima sendirian. Midorima memandang kearah bukit tempat rumah Isabelle dari jendela kamarnya. Bukit itu tampak biasa seperti saat ia baru pertama kali datang. Namun, bagi Midorima bukit itu menyimpan kenangan yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Disana ia bertemu dengan Isabelle dan jatuh cinta padanya. Disana pula istrinya dan sahabatnya mencoba membunuhnya entah karena alasan apa. Mungkin alasan yang sama seperti suami dan sahabat Isabelle saat mereka menghabisi nyawa wanita itu.

" Terima kasih Isabelle" Midorima tersenyum.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Dua bulan kemudian, Perfektur Akita_**

Midorima kembali ke kota Semboku, kembali mengunjungi danau Tazawa. Kali ini dia datang untuk berlibur dan berusaha meredakan kesedihan karena duka yang mendalam setelah kematian Aomine dan Satsuki yang mengenaskan.

Seminggu setelah percobaan pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan pada Midorima, keduanya mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat kabur diam-diam ke Busan. Keduanya tewas seketika. Meski mereka pernah berusaha membunuhnya tapi Midorima tetap merasakan duka yang mendalam. Keduanya pernah menjadi orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat menyayangi keduanya. Dan Midorima cukup shock karena kejadiannya persis seperti yang dialami Isabelle.

Midorima pun menempati pondok yang sama. Tempat itu tidak banyak berubah. Midorima berniat membeli pondok itu agar ia bisa datang kesini sesuka hatinya karena hanya disinilah ia bisa mengenang Isabelle dan merasa dekat dengannya.

 **xoxoxo**

"Halo" wanita itu mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering saat ia sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar sambil memandang kearah danau Tazawa.

"Kau sudah sampai?" tanya seorang pria yang berada diujung telepon.

"Sudah dari kemarin. Kenapa baru menelponku sekarang?" wanita itu terdengar kecewa karena lawan bicaranya telat menanyakan kabarnya.

"Iya maaf. Aku sedang dalam misi. Harusnya kau senang karena aku masih menyempatkan waktuku yang sangat berharga untuk menelponmu"

 _"_ Huh? Jadi aku harus bilang _wow_ gitu?!" wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal pada pria pelupa diujung telepon yang berjanji akan segera menelponnya saat dia tiba di Akita.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan pria itu?" lawan bicaranya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan wanita itu.

"Disini? Belum. Mungkin ia tidak akan datang kesini dalam waktu dekat" wanita itu terdengar sedih sambil memainkan sebuah ranting pohon kecil dengan tangannya, menuliskan namanya ditanah.

"Hahaha! Pria itu sungguh hebat! Bisa membuat adikku yang bodoh ini bersedih seperti itu" lawan bicaranya tertawa sambil meledek wanita itu.

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh!" sergah wanita itu dan makin sewot karena kakaknya meledeknya. Kakak laki-lakinya itu malah tertawa keras diujung telepon.

"Tapi dia memang hebat " lanjut wanita itu lagi. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat kembali memikirkan pria itu. Mengingat momen-momen indah saat bersamanya. Saat mengobrol dengannya, saat berciuman dengannya dan saat bersatu dengannya.

"Iya dia hebat. Dia bisa membuatmu berpaling dari misi dan memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya daripada membunuhnya"

Wanita itu mengiyakan. Midorima Shintarou mungkin bukan pria yang luar biasa. Dia hanya seorang pianis musik klasik yang sangat berdedikasi pada profesinya. Selain itu dia hanya seorang pria biasa yang memiliki nasib jelek karena istri dan sahabatnya bersekongkol untuk membunuhnya demi harta warisan. Sungguh tragis. Baguslah mereka berdua sudah mendapat karma sebelum dirinya membunuh mereka.

Wanita itu teringat kembali saat Satsuki menceritakan tentang Midorima yang memiliki temperamen buruk dan sangat kasar. Satsuki bilang Midorima mencoba membunuhnya karena ingin menikah dengan wanita lain. Namun, kenyataannya terbalik. Justru Satsuki yang akan membunuh Midorima demi menikah dengan Aomine dan harta warisan.

"Aku tahu dia tidak jahat makanya aku membatalkan misi itu" kata wanita itu.

"Aku percaya padamu. Insting kita tidak pernah salah kan?!"

"Iya" wanita itu menghela napas lega karena instingnya kali ini pun benar.

 _"_ Hey, apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" wanita itu tersentak dengan pertanyaan kakaknya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

" _Wh-what the hell? No!"_ wanita itu menjawab dengan agak terbata tapi mukanya memerah. Jelas sekali ia berbohong. Dia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Midorima Shintarou.

 _"_ Hahahaha. Aku tahu kau berbohong. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku!"

"Kau ini apa-apaan! Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya!"

"Hahaha! Tidak masalah kok kalau memang benar. Walaupun kita pembunuh bayaran tapi kita juga manusia yang bisa jatuh cinta kan?!"

"Iya sih~ tapi~ "

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin bisa hidup bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai kan?!" wanita itu terdengar putus asa. Cinta dan profesinya rasanya mustahil berjalan beriringan.

"Ayah dan Ibu saling mencintai kan?! Mereka bisa hidup bersama sampai sekarang" ujar kakaknya, berusaha membesarkan hati wanita itu.

"Tapi Ibu tahu soal profesi Ayah"

"Kalau begitu kau katakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya pada pria itu"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Dia pasti akan menjauhiku! Aku pernah berusaha membunuhnya!"

"Kalau begitu berarti dia tidak mencintaimu. Tinggalkan saja dia dan cari pria lain yang bisa menerimamu dan keluargamu apa adanya" jawab pria diujung telepon dengan gamblang.

"Onii-chan! Sudahlah! Tidak usah membahas pria itu" wanita itu mulai sebal bila kakaknya mulai menceramahinya.

"Oke, oke. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi aku bila ada masalah. _Bye!_ "

 _"_ _Bye"_ wanita itu pun menutup teleponnya. "Onii-chan selalu sok tahu deh" dia menggerutu pelan. Dia kembali memikirkan Midorima, laki-laki yang menjadi target pembunuhannya tapi dia malah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Wanita itu berubah pikiran ketika berada didekatnya. Pria itu ramah dan hangat. Dia juga teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Matanya sangat tulus dan lembut, wanita itu yakin Midorima tidak mampu bersikap kasar pada siapapun apalagi seorang wanita. Instingnya tidak pernah salah.

Dia jatuh cinta pada Midorima saat pria itu menciumnya pertama kali. Ciuman lembut yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Juga saat-saat dimana mereka bersentuhan hari itu. Hal itu merupakan yang pertama baginya dan Midorima dengan jujur bilang bahwa ia sudah menikah dan dalam proses bercerai dengan istrinya. Wanita itu sangat bahagia saat melewati hari-hari bersama Midorima yang singkat meski dengan identitas palsu sebagai Isabelle.

Wanita itu pun bangkit. Dia menepuk-nepuk celana jeansnya yang agak kotor kena tanah kemudian berjalan menuju rumah yang baru saja dibelinya dengan harga murah. Rumah milik Isabelle. Langkahnya berubah pelan dan hati-hati saat ia mendapati seorang pria sedang memotret pemandangan disekitar rumahnya.

"Ohayogozaimasu" wanita itu mengejutkan pria itu dari belakang, membuat pria itu tersentak kaget kemudian menoleh kearahnya,

"Ohayogozaimas…." Pria itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia sangat terkejut melihat wanita itu. Bahkan ia hampir tersandung oleh ranting yang berada dibelakangnya saking terkejutnya.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan disini?" wanita itu bertanya dengan ramah.

"Isabelle" gumam pria itu pelan.

"Eh~ maaf?" wanita itu terlihat tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pria tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang memotret pemandangan disini" pria itu menjelaskan.

"Ahh~ Begitu yaa. Pemandangan disini memang indah sih" wanita itu tersenyum lagi. Senyuman yang sama yang pernah menyapanya dua bulan yang lalu tepat disini.

"Aku Midorima Shintarou. Siapa namamu?" tanya Midorima yang penasaran karena wanita itu mirip sekali dengan Isabelle meski memakai sweater rajut dan celana panjang jeans serta membiarkan rambut hitamnya terurai hingga pinggang.

"Aku Mayumi. Hijikata Mayumi."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** END! Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje ini :) Feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)


End file.
